


Just Who in the World Are You?

by Tellemaiyah



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, Dimension Travel, Gen, I don’t know what to tag this I’m really bad at tags sorry, Mentioned Emerina | Emmeryn, Minor Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem), not very canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellemaiyah/pseuds/Tellemaiyah
Summary: Laslow gets a mysterious summons from Naga and is forced to take his liege with him.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow & Marx | Xander
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent. Have fun.

Laslow had been minding his own business, actually training for once instead of strolling about town, when he heard a woman call his name. For a second he was afraid it was some girl he had irked at the tavern the other night, before he turned and realized he didn’t recognize her at all. She had her bright red hair tied up in a high ponytail and was sporting the garb of a merchant. All in all, not a very common sight around the castle, and further confirmation he did not know her.

“Um, are you talking to me?” he asked, lowering his sword.

“Yes I am, sir. I was told to fetch you.” She gestured to him to lean in closer. He did so hesitantly, until his ear was much too close to her mouth for comfort. A mischievous lilt crept into her voice.

“By Naga,” she whispered.

“Excuse me, WHAT?” Laslow exclaimed, leaping back in shock.

“You heard me,” she said, and winked. “Dragon’s Gate, in the Rainbow Sage’s temple, tonight. Don’t be late~.”

It took Laslow a few moments too long to recover.

“Wait!” he cried, but she had already gone.

That left him alone with his very muddled thoughts. On one hand, it could be a trick; although how would anyone in this world know of Naga. Not to mention the fact that he would need Xander’s leave to go “somewhere he couldn’t tell him for purposes he couldn’t tell him” because that definitely wouldn’t raise any suspicions. On the other hand, he couldn’t very well ignore a summons from the Divine Dragon Naga herself, could he?

No. Not really.

And thus, a very awkward conversation with Xander ensued.

It had gone about as well as one would expect. Xander questioned him on his whereabouts and actions, to which Laslow could give no answer. His liege grew skeptical then, suspecting it a cover up for flirting with new women, and rightfully so, though Laslow was loathe to admit it.

Eventually Xander gave his permission, but insisted he come with, to ensure his womanizing retainer would not get into any trouble. Of course Laslow protested strongly, but there was little he could do convince his lord, and so he reluctantly agreed. Maybe he could lose him along the way somehow.

He could not.

Xander stayed dutifully close the entire way, even going so far as to insist Laslow shared his steed.

And that, is how he now found himself outside a very strange looking temple, with as many butterflies in his stomach as there were questions in his head, and a bewildered looking prince at his side.

“Well milord,” he began, “I suppose I shall head in. You’ve no need to follow me. Please, just rest here for a while by the entrance, and I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

Xander scoffed. “Nonsense,” he declared, “I’ll not let you head into some potentially booby-trapped ruin by yourself.”

“Um, but-”

“No Laslow. I care not what you have to say on the matter. I’m coming in.”

At that, Laslow fell quiet. There was really no use arguing, and honestly, this probably was a trap, so maybe it would be fine if Lord Xander joined him.

“So be it,” he sighed.

A few seconds in the temple proved his fears well placed, though. His right eye began to ache terribly, and the prodding pain worsened with each step inward. Eventually he could bear it in silence no longer, and, with a quietly muttered curse, clasped his hand over his eye, hoping that it would somehow dull the pain.

Of course, Xander noticed, and turned back with concern clear on his face.

“Is everything alright, Laslow?” he asked.

“Yes, everything is fine,” said Laslow through gritted teeth, “but I really think you ought to be going, milord.”

Xander pursed his lips and turned back, stepping purposefully further in.

Laslow was about ready to head back himself, when he suddenly found himself in a large room. He gasped in awe, and his pain was temporarily forgotten, as he took in the sight that lay before him. There were great pillars of marble supporting the ceiling high over their heads. Many intricate patterns had been carved into them, some appearing to be in an ancient language of sorts, but time had worn them away to such an extent that it was impossible to make it out. In the center of the room sat a plain, but quite beautiful, alter.

“Where,” Xander began, but Laslow did not hear the rest, as the pain in his eye suddenly doubled. He cried out in both agony and shock, and clutched both hands over his eye. As suddenly as it grew, however, it stopped altogether.

He slowly lifted his head, blinking, and noticed one thing in the room that had not been there when he last looked.

The regal, imposing figure of the Divine Dragon, Naga.

Xander has never seen someone so beautiful and yet so terrifying before in his entire life.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but to his surprise, the Lady turned to Laslow and spoke first.

“My child, Inheritor of the Exalted Bloodline, Bearer of My Brand, Wielder of Falchion, I thank you for heeding my call.”

He didn’t understand what she was referring to with those strange titles, but her voice was ethereal and light, echoing either from the expanse of the room, or her own power, and he felt at once relaxed. Her voice was loud, yet it sounded as if she was speaking directly into his heart.

“Um, heya, Naga! Long time no see!” his retainer said, a nervous smile on his face as he began fidgeting with the seam of his glove. He knew this woman? “I would appreciate it if you didn’t blab about my origins, though?”

His fidgeting stopped suddenly, and his brow furrowed. “Wait, hang on, did you just say ‘Wielder of Falchion,’ because I can not.”

The Lady nodded. “Indeed I did, and I spoke the truth. The day you tested it for yourself the cut was so clean, you did not notice, but the log was cloven in two. You are worthy, my child, and you always have been.”

A look of wonder, joy, disbelief, and many other emotions Xander couldn’t pin down spread across his retainer’s face. He stood there, staring at nothing, and unusually still.

The Lady then turned to him.

“And you, Prince Xander of Nohr, Child of the Dusk Dragon, I thank you as well, for lending your aid to my cause.”

For a moment, Xander forgot how to speak.

“Who are you?” he questioned.

“I am Naga, the patron dragon of the kingdom of Ylisse,” she replied.

Laslow, seemingly recovered from whatever had just afflicted him, leaned in close.

“Ylisse, milord, not Elise,” he whispered.

Xander suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Thank you Laslow, I figured that out myself.” To the dragon, he said, “That is not a kingdom I have ever heard of.”

“I did not expect as much,” came Naga’s reply. “It resides in a different world from your own.”

“I...see. And what exactly is your cause?”

Without so much as a word, the dragon pulled a sword from the air. The blade was long and curved on both sides, silver and gold. It’s hilt bore a tear drop shaped hole, an inscription of some kind running along the edge, and the handle was bound in leather.

Upon seeing it, his retainer gasped.

“I have come to bestow this upon you, for the future of Ylisse is in peril,” she said, and she placed it in Laslow’s hands. Laslow appeared to draw back slightly at its touch, but accepted it just the same.

“Falchion? Why isn’t it with Lucina, or Father?”

“The Exalt has his Falchion,” Naga said, “This one is the one held by Lucina. She is abroad on an emissary mission, and deigned it wise to leave the Falchion behind, lest it falls into the wrong hands. Thus, I am bestowing it upon you while you complete this task.”

Laslow stopped gazing at the blade in his hands to look up and raise one eyebrow at the Lady.

“Is it really that dangerous?” he asked.

“Indeed. I fear the Exalt’s life is in danger. He has been caught unawares by hostile forces, and surrounded. He has been separated from his men, and so I called to you for help.”

Laslow swallowed and nodded, looking back down at the sword. His grip on it tightened.

The dragon did not appear finished with him yet, though.

“My child, listen well,” said she, “While in your world, the spell cast on you will be temporarily lifted. Your true appearance will return, and you shall be known as Inigo once more. However, the curse is still in place, so proceed with caution.”

He nodded. “Understood. Thank you, Lady Naga.”

“Then I shall begin the process of transporting you to Ylisse.”

Xander was dumbstruck. Your world? True appearance? Curse? Just who in the world was his retainer? Xander opened his mouth to ask, when a white light began to gather around them.

“Laslow-?”

Laslow turned to face him and gave a shallow bow, “Well, milord,” he said, a note of cockiness returning to his voice, “it seems the metaphorical cat is about to be let out of the bag now.” He looked him in the eye. “I’d really appreciate it if everything you see now is kept between the two of us.”

Laslow winked and flashed a cheeky grin at him.

Xander’s senses were enveloped in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for reading until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments on the previous chapter!! I did not expect so many people to like it. As promised, here is the second chapter.

Xander woke with a slight headache at the bridge of his nose. He kept his eyes shut for a little moment longer, reliving the last few moments he remembered before being swallowed in that strange power.

So Laslow was from this world, was he? Leo had had his suspicions of such, but Xander had brushed them off. After all, such a thing seemed preposterous at the time. 

Xander sighed. He was just beginning to hope it had been a dream and he would wake up to the gloomy interior of the Nohrian palace’s bedroom when an all too familiar voice dashed those hopes to the ground.

“Up and at ‘em, Lord Xander!” Laslow cried.

Xander reluctantly and groggily opened his eyes to find Laslow, probably, leaning over him with a large grin on his face.

“After all, as a certain wise man once said,” His most-likely-retainer cleared his throat and changed his pitch, “‘There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.’”  
He laughed, but his face grew more somber. “No seriously, get up.”

Xander took the man’s proffered hand and pulled himself up. The headache had subsided, but he still felt a little woozy. He shook his head and attempted to keep his balance.

They appeared to be in a clearing. One lone road trailed off to his right. They were surrounded by beautiful green trees, and sunlight, a rare sight in Nohr. The air felt crisper and warmer than that of his homeland as well.

He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make them focus.

“First time traveling time and space?” Probably-Laslow asked, “It can feel a bit weird the first time, but trust me, by your fourth you’ll feel as comfortable as you would riding your beloved warhorse.”

“Hilarious,” Xander mumbled sarcastically.

Now that his vision was clearing, he took a closer look at what exactly was so different about his almost-definitely-friend. His hair was a rich shade of blue now, for one thing. He had noticed that as soon as he opened his eyes. Other than that, he perhaps looked a bit taller, his jawline just a bit sharper. Xander leaned closer. It looked as if there was something in his eye, a crest of sorts, maybe-

“Ah,” he said, “so you are royalty in this world.”

“W-what?” his retainer stuttered, blush slowly spreading across his cheeks, “No I’m not.” He paused for around two seconds. “Aw, what’s the point, yeah I am. I’m still your retainer though, so don’t even try to make me call you anything other than Lord Xander.”

“Fine. So where exactly are we going, Laslow?” Xander asked.

“It’s Inigo, milord,” was his reply. “And to tell you the truth, I don’t really know. I don’t see any signs of my father here.”

“Well, I don’t see any point in us staying here if we’re to rescue your father, the Exalt, was it? What an odd title.” Xander scanned the area. “Perhaps we should just follow the road.”

“Brilliant idea!” ‘Inigo’ exclaimed. “Impressive as always Lord Xander. Always taking the initiative. I’ll admit that was never my forte. That was much more my sister’s job.”

“Then what was your job?” Xander asked, as they began to follow the road. He asked out of curiosity, but also to keep his mind from catching up to them. Nothing had quite sunken in yet.

“To provide the smiles of course! There always seems to be a shortage of those in apocalyptic hellscapes for some reason.”

Well that question definitely helped his confusion.

“I’m sorry, what?” he began, but was quickly shushed by Inigo.

“Quiet, I heard something,” he whispered.

Xander held his breath and listened too. What sounded like the footsteps of a few men sounded from somewhere to their left. Inigo held a finger to his lips, then gestured for Xander to follow him. He drew his sword and quickly disappeared into the foliage. Xander did the same and soon caught up to the prince, kneeling in the shrubbery, and peering around the trees.

It seemed some kind of confrontation was taking place in the clearing just beyond.

Inigo had finally found his father.

Exalt Chrom was every bit as strong and heroic as he remembered him being, but a certain dignity graced him that had not been there before Inigo left. He supposed it came from his father’s newly acquired comfort in the position of Exalt. At least, he certainly looked the part of the Ruler of Ylisse now. 

He was wearing white, silver, and gold armor with hints of a navy blue suit beneath. A gold circlet graced his royal blue hair. His shoulder was of course exposed, proudly displaying Naga’s brand. And there, in his hands, the awe-inspiring glory of the Awakened Falchion, a mirror of the sword in Inigo’s grip, but exuding far more power than his had ever held.

“Hand it over, Exalt,” the man across from his father spat, “We’ve got you surrounded. There’s nowhere for you to run.”

“I never planned on running,” Chrom replied, “but I don’t plan on just handing over the Aedifex either. What exactly is it you people need it for anyway?”

The man laughed. “If you must know, it’s for the salvation of this world.”

“How so?” Chrom asked, narrowing his eyes.

“By restarting it, of course! With the tremendous power stored within that tome, such a feat would be trivial.” The man ran a hand through his hair and a sickeningly serene smile spread across his face. “There’s so much war, famine, poverty in this world. Would it not be a wonderful thing to erase all that?”  
“It would have a benevolent ruler too,” he chuckled.

“You can’t create a perfect world by erasing it,” said Chrom. “Without a past to build off of, people will just keep making the same mistakes. The past is a necessary part of the future.”

The man waved his hand dismissively, “Yes, yes, I didn’t expect you to agree. That’s why I’ve brought something of a bargaining chip with me.”

“Boys! Show our esteemed guest the goods.”

Two of his henchmen wheeled a caravan into the clearing. It’s contents were hidden by a thick sailcloth. “Feast your eyes,” one of them said, and the two grabbed the edges of the cloth and threw it back.

Inigo started. There, bound and gagged, was his beloved sister. He made a move to stand, but felt himself pulled down again by Xander. His lord shook his head. Inigo understood. He couldn’t give away their position. 

“Lucina...!” Chrom breathed.

“Ah, you know her do you?” the man smirked, “You really should increase security on this transport ships of yours,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m willing to give her back to you, though! Just hand over the legendary tome, and I hand over the girl.”

Chrom remained silent.

“Of course, you can refuse,” the man continued, “but I’m sure you know what’ll happen if you do.” The man quickly spun around and threw a dagger towards Lucina. She flinched, and it embedded itself right next to her throat. The man turned back and shrugged. “Your choice.”

Chrom’s hands were shaking now. He looked from Lucina, to the dagger, and back to Lucina. Lucina locked eyes with him. She slowly and deliberately shook her head.

What was he supposed to do in this situation? He knew the proper choice as exalt would be to refuse, but that was his daughter. Current timeline or not, he loved her with everything he had. But the world they had fought for, the world she had fought for, couldn’t be sacrificed for one person. He thought back to the time he had had to make this same decision before with Emmeryn.

Robin had said that compared to the lives of thousands, any one person wasn’t worth it. He was the Exalt now. It was his duty to make the right choice for his people. He KNEW what he had to choose, but...

“I take your silence as a ‘no’ then,” the man said, and he made his way over to stand right beside Lucina.

SAY something! Stop him! But say what?

The man yanked the dagger from the wood and held it to her throat.

“You have ‘til the count of three, Exalt. Three...”  
What was the correct answer? What was it?

“Two...”

Emmeryn help him! His duties as Exalt or his duties as a father? He needed to decide now!

“One!”

The knife glinted in the sun as the man brought his arm back.

“Wait!” Chrom cried, but too late.

The man had swung his blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Sorry for the cliffhanger. σ^_^;
> 
> I hope the threat they’re facing is sufficiently climatic enough. For a bit there I was planning on it being some Duma Faithful attempting to resurrect Duma, but I didn’t want it to be a triple crossover fic. I settled on a scary spell instead.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! After many weeks, the last chapter.

The man HAD swung his blade, but...

He was now lying in a smoking heap on the ground, still crackling slightly from the bolt of crimson lightning that struck him from above. His men stood silently looking at the form that was their leader. All at once, they gave a great cry, and rushed toward Inigo’s father with their weapons drawn.

Inigo turned and gaped at Xander, who still had Siegfried drawn.

“Lasl- Inigo,” Xander said, “We have blown our cover. I give you leave to run out there and do whatever you want. I’ll take care of your sister.”

“Th-thank you, milord!” said Laslow, tears of relief beginning to well up in his eyes. He quickly turned back and charged into the clearing, drawing Falchion at the same time.

“Stand down, you ruffians!” he cried. He planted himself firmly in front of Chrom.

“Inigo?” came Chrom’s bewildered voice from behind him. Just the sound of his father’s voice calling Inigo’s name was enough for the tears to start fresh again.

“Y-yes Father, it’s, it’s me. I-” Inigo was cut off by the oncoming barbarians drawing in. He met them head on. It was hard for him to fight properly through the tears, but all those years of training in Nohr hadn’t gone to waste, as he still managed to fend off each enemy with relative ease. A man to his right fell to the blade of the Exalt, and Inigo finally turned blurry eyes to meet his father’s.

Chrom was having a difficult time believing what he saw in front of him. His son, who disappeared years ago, was just casually dispatching bandits to his left. Well, maybe casually was a bit generous. His son looked pretty ridiculous, with a huge grin plastered on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks, all while employing quick footwork to dance around his opponents. Not to mention the strange outfit he was wearing.

“Inigo,” he said again, when their eyes finally met.

Inigo kicked the man he was fighting in the stomach and turned his blade on a woman that was trying to take a blow at him from the side. Hang on, that blade-

“Yes, Father?” Inigo replied, his tears beginning to come to a stop.

Chrom stared at the sword in his son’s hands. “Wait, you can- you can wield the Falchion!”

Inigo quickly looked down at the Falchion and then back again, his eyes wide, as if he himself, had forgotten what he was holding.

“How long have you known?” Chrom exclaimed.

“Just- just a bit ago,” replied Inigo, “When I was talking to Naga in the temple.”

“You what?” said Chrom, and he knocked the last bandit over the head with the butt of his Falchion.

Oh no. Oh, how was he going to explain this. Inigo did a mental face palm. Of all the things to accidentally let slip- Well, actually this was probably the easiest to explain.

Inigo suddenly felt himself enveloped in a large hug. He had been so concentrated on his father, he hadn’t noticed Lucina approaching at all. He returned her hug, and felt tears begin to prick his eyes for the third time that day.

‘No, I’m not going to cry now. That part is over,’ he thought to himself sternly.

“Inigo, you idiot, why did you leave like that? We’ve missed you!” Lucina cried into his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you too, Luce,” was all he said in reply.

They separated, and Inigo turned to his father again.

Chrom was staring at him so intently, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Was that- that bolt your doing? Have you come to-” He cut himself off and grabbed Inigo’s shoulders. “Hang on, that is NOT what I should be asking, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

There really was no answer for that. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared off into the trees. “Oh, you know. Places...”

“That’s not good enough!” said Lucina. She smacked him lightly on the back of the head. Inigo looked at her in surprise.

“You’re a lot more laid back than I remembered you being,” he said.

Lucina shrugged in response.

“How did you get kidnapped anyway? You’re one of the strongest warriors I know.”

“I was sleeping,” she said. “I just didn’t hear them approaching, I suppose.”

Xander, who was apparently kneeling behind her this whole time, stood and brushed off his hands.

“I’ve tied them all up, Exalt.” He walked forward and shook Chrom’s hand. “You’re a strong fighter and a good man. I respect that,” he said, with his usual air of dignity.

If Chrom was surprised at all by this strange man’s sudden appearance, he hid it well. 

“You as well,” he replied. “Thank you for helping my daughter. And who, may I ask, are you?”

“Ah, this is Lord Xander,” replied Inigo. “He’s a cool guy.”

“Lord-,” Chrom began, cocking an eyebrow.

Inigo quickly interrupted. “Haha, yep, friend of mine, ANYWAY, here’s your Falchion, Luce.”

“Inigo! Stop avoiding the questions. What have you been doing?”

He sighed. “Look, remember when that thing happened, where Odi- I mean Owain, Severa, and I all left? Yeah, that.”

Lucina gave him a very unimpressed look.

“Agh, I don’t know how much I’m allowed to say!” Inigo cried, “I might die if I say too much, okay? But I will tell you I’m in a different world fighting a war with this guy here.” He jerked his thumb in Xander’s direction.  
Lucina reasonably gave him a very worried look. 

“Inigo, are you all right? This sounds dangerous.”

“It is! But I made a promise, so I have to go back.”

She bit her lip and looked down for a moment. Inigo could tell she was trying to make a decision, but about what, he couldn’t tell. Finally, she lifted her head, and, to his surprise, held out the Falchion to him.

“Here, take this. You need it more than I do.”

“What? Lucina, I can’t take that, it’s yours!”

She shook her head.

“No, Inigo. It’s both of ours. I could never forgive myself if you die out there, and I could’ve helped you. Father said to take care of my younger brother, remember?”

Inigo reluctantly reached out and took the blade.

As soon as her fingers left the hilt, a bright light suddenly manifested itself on the edge of the clearing. They all turned to see the Lady Naga take form, a serene smile gracing her face.

“With this, your mission is complete. Say your goodbyes and come, children.”

Inigo’s heart sank. He knew he would have to leave as soon as it was over, but he was still hoping for more time. He turned to face his family.

“Well, you heard her. It’s time for us to get going.”

“So soon?” Chrom asked.

“I’m afraid so. I have a pact to fulfill. Say hello to Mother for me. I promise I won’t be gone as long this time.”

Chrom and Lucina pulled him into a hug.

“We’ll miss you,” Chrom said.

“Come back safe, Inigo,” said Lucina.

“I will. I promise,” he replied.

“Come,” Naga beckoned. “Time is growing short.”

Inigo broke away and looked at them both, ingraining their faces into his memory.

“Goodbye, Father. Goodbye Lucina,” he said.

The world faded from sight.

He and Xander awoke in the temple, cold and silent, and for a moment Laslow wondered if it was all a dream. Then he felt the reassuring texture of the Falchion’s leather hilt in his hands, and his doubts bled away.

He rose to his feet and turned to face his liege, who was doing the same. Laslow grinned at him and began to walk toward the exit.

“Well, you heard me,” he said, “I told them I wouldn’t be gone as long this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, and for reading the whole thing! I hope I lived up to your expectations.
> 
> Also the temperature is in like the 80’s~90’s (Fahrenheit) and the AC is broken and I am dying.


End file.
